


CRIMINAL

by AbsinthexMind



Series: Oh brother where art thou [50]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bitterness, Brother/Sister Incest, Crimes & Criminals, Drug Dealing, Drugs, Dubious Consent, F/M, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Guilt, Incest, Moving On, Police, Police Officer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Reconciliation, References to Drugs, Regret, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Shame, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: The universe must have been working against you as you get arrested and sent to your brother's presinct. After so many years you come face to face with Levi. Him, a law obiding officer of the people; and you, a no good criminal.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Series: Oh brother where art thou [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/501493
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	CRIMINAL

Any other police station would have been better. You would have paid someone to take you somewhere else. There was nothing to be done though. Submitting to your fate, you sit yourself down on the bench and wait for shit to truly hit the fan. Being arrested wasn’t anything new to you. With the lifestyle you lived you were surprised that you were never actually sent to prison. No, there was someone always looking out for you, even if he denied it. Your big brother Levi would always pull strings to get you out with no conviction. Surprising since the two of you hadn’t really spoken for a few years. Despite all of your fuck ups it was goot to know that he still loved you enough to get you out of trouble. 

Until trouble landed you in his station. There was no dodging Levi in his own territory. 

“For fucks’s sake.” 

Ah, speak of the devil. You muster up your best lazy smile and saunter up to the cells bars that separated the two of you. “Hey big brother. Long time no see.” 

The uniform was a nice touch, fitting Levi’s body like a glove as he stood there, shooting you with a deadly glare. You were immune to his glaring, having grown up around it. 

“Don’t you look handsome.” Murmuring, you lean your body against the bars. You meant every word of it. Responsibility looked good on him. Nothing had changed besides that; Levi still looked the same as he did when he left you. Still the same height too. Neither of you could help much with that though. As children you and your brother had been malnourished. Your Uncle Kenny had no idea how to take care of two children and often left the two of you to your own devices. That meant meals were your responsibilities. Poor Levi did the best he could with what he was given to feed both of you. Even before living with your uncle, things had always been hard. Your mother worked hard to put what food she could on the table. It was never much but her love made up for it. What her love couldn’t do was save you and Levi from the side effects of not eating properly. Your growth, height wise, was stunted. You and Levi were shorter than your gender’s averages. His height did little to take away from how terrifying he could be though. 

“Cut the fucking bullshit, (y/n).” Levi growls and slams his palm against the bars, making you jolt back. “How many times has it been now?” 

Casually you glance behind him at the other officers watching curiously. “I lost track.” 

That only infuriated him more, his black bangs being swept away from his face in agitation. The last thing you wanted to do was upset him. He was still the only one looking out for you. 

“Oh don’t be like that. We all know the only reason I’m a criminal now is so I have an excuse to see you.” Humor was the only way to keep you calm. You knew Levi was beyond furious with you. He could either help you out like he always did or actually send you up the river. Depended if he still loved you. You hoped he did. Because despite him having left you to fend for yourself, you still loved him; fool that you were. 

“For once be fucking serious about this.” Steely gray eyes narrow at you reprimanding. “You keep doing this and where will your life end up? I’m gonna end up finding out the news that your dead on the tv or some shit like that.” 

Your smile falls. Bitterness awakening in its departure. A bitterness that you had kept sleeping and hidden for so long. Surfacing at his words you could taste the venom in your mouth. “When did you start caring about my life again?” There’s a chill that freezes over you and it reaches Levi as his back seems to straighten even more. Your eyes clashed like two storm clouds; staring at one another as you had a silent conversation. “Just let them send me to prison. Then you won’t have to worry about me ever again. You can go on with your life as if I never existed. Isn’t that what you’re trying to do now?” 

The unspoken secret that both of you had been carrying around for years hung heavy in the air. It could never be said out loud, not in the company of others at least. You had learned that the hard way. 

Then you saw it on Levi’s face. Shame. 

Your heart broke all over again as you hung your head and turned your back on him. “I don’t have anything else to say to you. Let them put me on trial and convict me.” All over again you felt filthy and disgusting. Above all you felt stupid. You hadn’t learned your lesson the first time. That was your own fault. Feeling dejected took you back to a younger you, standing in your small apartment kitchen. Staring down at the note Levi had left you. A similar sick feeling filled your belly as you walked back to the bench, not bothering to look at your brother. You knew. Underneath that shame was the true disgust he wanted to show. Disgust that you should have had when you were younger. You hadn’t known though. Levi told you it was alright and you always believed your big brother. He would never lie to you. 

Well, you knew better now.  
**  
  


“Levi. . .” 

“I don’t want to talk about it, Erwin.” Levi slams his locker, the metal ringing out through the locker room. 

His captain winces slightly at the ringing but composes himself again. “Levi, everyone saw what happened. She’s your sister. . .” Turning his anger at Erwin now, Levi scoffs. “This isn’t anyone’s business. What happens between me and my sister is a family issue. She so desperately wants to go to prison, then she can go ahead. I’m done.” 

Captain Erwin, although not normally sympathetic to someone that was just arrested, had noticed the sad little girl that was inside of that grown woman. Those big (e/c) eyes that were so tired of living. He saw all of it. Maybe it was because he knew Levi fairly well that he felt sorry for (y/n). She was his sister and had been nothing but sweet when she was brought in. It had been quite the surprise when the officer who had brought her in handed Erwin her paperwork. Right there in black ink was her name: (y/n) Ackerman. He was smarter than to think it must have been a complete coincidence. Levi never mentioned any family, but (y/n) had certain facial features that Levi possessed as well. 

He shouldn’t have been butting himself in to what was evidently a very complicated family history. Curiosity was getting the best of him though. “Is she right?” 

“What?” 

Erwin sighs, he really shouldn’t be getting himself involved. “What your sister said. Are you really trying to forget that she exists? Is that why you never mentioned her before?” 

There was a secret that Levi was clearly trying to erase. Something that led to the parting of the siblings. Erwin caught that much in the quick flicker that passed in Levi’s eyes. Not so ready to let that information slip, Levi turns and walks out.  
  
  
  
  


Levi sat in his car for a long time after that. Not having the will to drive home to his empty apartment. His keys still hung in his hand as he stared at the concrete parking structure. He felt sick. 

“Damn. . .” Forehead against the steering wheel, the sound of his fluttering heart did little to calm him. Her voice kept slipping in, rattling Levi even more. 

He had tried so hard to make things right. Nothing seemed to be enough though to right the wrongs he had done to her. Levi had thought that if he left (y/n), that her life would be better. That she would have a chance to live normally, like any girl her age. Their life had never been normal. Neither of them had a clue what living a normal life was like. 

They were too far gone. The siblings never had a fighting chance to be normal. 

Everything that had led up to that moment came rushing back into Levi’s memory. They drugs they sold to feed themselves and pay their rent, sixteen year old insisting on being a part of it and Levi relenting because he could never say no to his little sister. Not ever. The sweet innocent brushes of her hand that made him feel something unnatural. Something that he shouldn’t have felt for his sibling. Swirling of emotions that he couldn’t possibly deal with at the age of eighteen. Sin was upon him though. He couldn’t resist those big (e/c) eyes that looked up at him, so full of adoration and playfulness. Levi couldn’t get away from her heart shaped lips that curled as she laughed. They were so young and so naive. When he first got the nerve to kiss her, it was like Levi had started breathing for the first time. A new kind of love for (y/n) sprung from within him. Inside of him though, he knew what they were doing was wrong on some level. This wasn’t natural. But when (y/n) came up to him one day, concern in her expression, and asked him if it was okay for brothers and sisters to do what they were doing. . . Levi lied. He lied, knowing if he told the truth that (y/n) would want to stop their incestuous relationship. Selfishness kept him from telling her the truth. What hurt him most was how quickly she believed him. Relief was evident when the concern fled from her face. She was so willing to believe him. Levi had never lied to her before, why would he start now? 

He felt like the shittiest brother ever. He loved her so much though. He didn’t want to lose what they had developed. 

There came a day though when he realized this life they had built upon drugs would come crumbling down and (y/n) would be the one to suffer. Wanting to hit Levi where it hurt, a drug lord had threatened his sister. Unless Levi stopped his operation and left their territory, they would come after her. All he had done to protect (y/n) had just been blown up in his face. He was doing the most harm to her. 

Levi’s grip on the steering wheel made his knuckles turn white as all the terrible things he had done came thrashing. 

A new apartment. A new start. For both of them, at least that’s what (y/n) had thought. Writing his goodbye letter was the most difficult thing he had ever done. If he really wanted to be a good big brother though, he had to do it. He couldn’t break off their relationship; honestly that was the last thing he wanted to do. So he had to get away from her entirely if he ever wanted his sister to live a normal life. He left all of the money they had made selling drugs to (y/n). 

His heart broke though. Glimpsing (y/n)’s sleeping face for the last time. Levi wanted to take her with him. Never wanted to let her go. But he had to stop being selfish. Had to remember what was best for (y/n) wouldn’t necessarily be the best for him. That’s what being a good big brother was about.

Everything backfired on him though. Arrested by the police soon after, he entered a plea deal with Erwin Smith, the Captain that offered him a spot on his team if he gave up the details of his previous drug dealing life. Of course he left (y/n) out to protect her. That didn’t do much either as months later he saw her name in the system along with a mug shot that showed her worse for wear. He couldn’t interfere with her life again. Who knows, he would probably make it worse. All he could do was pull strings from the shadows to make sure that she never got into any real trouble with the law. 

And now here they were.  
  
  


After a while of ruminating all of his poor life choices, Levi finally gets up the energy to start his car and pull out of the police station parking lot. Rounding a corner, he catches sight of his sister, freshly released and walking down the street. 

He had to make this right. Levi had to talk to her. Slowly he pulls his car up to the sidewalk and rolls down his passenger window. “(y/n).”  
**  


You stop immediately. The first instinct that came upon you was to look at him. Like you were still under his damn control. You didn’t want to give him the satisfaction though. To look at him in his nice car about to go home to his nice house. He had ditched you to get a better life. That much was clear. 

Keeping your leisure pace, you could hear the wheel of his car continue to move along the gravel as he followed you. Giving up with a sigh, you turn your face; tired from the hours you spent in the holding cell. Each time you were forced to sit in any kind of cell, it aged you dramatically and drained you of your willpower. Long gone was your youthfulness, the sweetness of your childhood. All thanks to Levi. Greedy, he had been so fucking greedy and it had ruined you; someone you had thought he would never hurt. You had thought he had loved you above all else in the world. 

You hoped all of your resentment was able to shine through your eyes. “Sorry, I stopped hooking three years ago. You’re gonna have to find someone else.” Slowly, you start walking again but the annoying sound of his car made you stop once more and glare at him. 

“(y/n), wait. Please.” Levi is leaning over his passenger side to get a closer look at you. 

Handsome. He was still utterly handsome while you were like a hag. It made you hate him even more. “I’m tired of waiting.” Replying quietly, you lower your gaze down to the pavement. Your heeled boots were scuffed over the years of wear and tear, nearly at the point of completely falling apart. You would rather spend your money on food then get new shoes or clothes for that matter. 

Levi grimaces, closes his eyes at the truthful sting. His frown had always been a permanent fixture on his face. Even when the two of you were small children. Kenny would joke that he had been born with that frown on his face. This was a softer frown though, a frown that told you his heart was aching at all the things he had brought upon you. The gentle crease between his brows revealed years of regret. “I deserve that. I deserve that and so much more. (y/n), I’m sorry. I’ve done a lot of bad things in my life, but the worst thing that I’ve ever done was hurting you. I ruined your life.” 

Eyes snapping back up at him, you gawk for a moment. That was the first time Levi had actually taken the blame on anything. Actually admitted that what he had done was wrong. Lips incredibly dry, you clench your hands. “Say it, say it out loud how exactly you ruined my life. Was it selling drugs and bringing me into it? Kissing me the we weren’t siblings? Telling me that incest wasn’t wrong?” You can’t contain the bitter scoff that left your body. “I didn’t even know there was a word for it until I actually made friends and told them about my ex-boyfriend. You can only imagine how confused I was when they got such a look of complete disgust on their faces. They were grossed out by the fact that I had actually fucked my brother. What we did wasn’t normal and you lied to me about it.” 

“Our life has never been normal. Our mother was a prostitute and died because one of her fucking clients got her sick.” You wilt at the mention of your long departed mother. How long had it been since anyone had mentioned Kuchel Ackerman? You had nearly forgotten that once upon a time you had indeed had a mother. A rule had been made by your Uncle Kenny; never speak a word about her. Never again, at least not in front of him. You and Levi had grown so used to not mentioning her that it felt so weird now. She was a ghost in all aspects. You couldn’t even remember her face now. 

Your brother sighs and leans back into the driver’s seat, his back fully against it as he stares at the road ahead. “Look. . . just get in my car and we can talk. Properly. I need to repent. You can scream and hit me all you want. . .” 

Observing him for a long moment, you walk to the passenger side door. “I’m fucking starving. Get me some food first.” 

A tired smile tugs at the corners of his mouth. “Okay.”  
  


*8 months later*  


“Urgh! I told you not to move my shit around! Now I can’t find my study guide.” You snap at your brother, moving your textbooks around in a frantic manner. 

Apron on, Levi waltzes out of the kitchen and rolls his eyes. “Oi, maybe if you calmed the fuck down you’d be able to find it. You know you can’t find anything when you’re pissed.” 

“My final is tomorrow, Levi.” Glancing up at him you feel the panic set in. You had finally agreed to move in with him not two months ago. Levi was paying for your college classes so you could become a social worker, something you had greatly needed when your mother had passed away. Time and time again he had been bugging you to move in with him so that you wouldn’t have to deal drugs on the side. Eventually you relented. In retrospect it was the best idea. You just wanted to be a stubborn ass and pretend you could handle things without your brother. 

He sits across from you at the kitchen table, poking between your brows. “You’re gonna do great.” 

Mumbling, you swat his hand away. “How do you know?” 

“Cuz you’re my fucking sister.” He ruffles your hair. “I’ll help you look for it after dinner. Just relax until then.” 

You watch him retreat back to the kitchen with butterflies in your tummy. Even though you now knew that incest was frowned upon, after all the shit you had gone through, you still wanted to be with him.


End file.
